


Dangerous Flowers

by daiyu_amaya



Series: KenoBane [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A Wild Plot Bunny Appears, Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, M/M, Sex Pollen, Something Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: Pollen exploded around them and the dock doors extra security slammed down, it made sense now why there was so much protection from this area in the rest of the ship. The captain had known it was dangerous, had warned them even and yet now... Now he was trapped with Cad Bane of all people doused with pollen that did Force knew what.





	Dangerous Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolveria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/gifts).



> As it says on the tags this is a wild plot bunny that was kicking the door down. I wrote this in like ten minutes or so...So warning probably mistakes left right and center. I've really gotten on board this ship, so expect quite a few stories and microfictions for this ship! Once again thanks for pointing me in this ship's direction Wolveria XD

Obi-Wan was trapped on the other side of the door with the bounty hunter Cad Bane and there was nothing he could do. He scowled at the captain of the ship who had explained that he wouldn't be opening the door anytime soon seeing as there was an eruption of some sort of pollen that was apparently dangerous. If that was the case they should have gotten them out instead of waiting until the pollen was clear and force if he found Obi-Wan dead when the doors opened he was going to murder the captain!

What felt like days later the captain finally decided enough time had passed, even though the pollen had been sucked clear of the loading dock. When Bane and Obi-wan came out, Bane looked extremely pleased and Obi-Wan...Obi-Wan seemed embarrassed.

Nothing else seemed to be amiss, did that mean that whatever the effects of the pollen weren't nearly as deadly as the captain made it out to be or was it something else? Could they have managed to not get as much of the Pollen as the captain might have feared?

The captain led them away and shooed him, which was unfair! He was worried about Obi-Wan and yet, Obi-Wan couldn't even look him in the eyes! What had happened in that room when they were infected by the pollen?

* * *

 

Bane was obviously amused at Anakin's frustration. It wasn't funny, if Anakin knew what had happened he'd kill Bane for it. I didn't want that, it wasn't our fault that things had happened. Things I hadn't thought I would ever experience... Bane wasn't helping matters as he smirked at the captain who knew what exactly must have happened because he had been transporting the pollen to be disposed of in a safe manner.

I shivered at the recent memory of Bane's fingers running through my hair. He'd shown quite a bit of curiosity at my hair, as his species didn't have hair, he'd even chuckled and swirled a finger through my pubic hair much to my embarrassment. That wasn't to say his body didn't fascinate me as well, I knew his species were cold-blooded and yet I hadn't thought that their genital's might be inside and only come out when they were aroused.

And he'd certainly gotten aroused as he played my body like a fiddle. Fingers caressing my nipples as he slowly rubbed against me like we were two teenagers rutting together. His teeth had been unexpected as well, I hadn't expected him to sink his fangs into my neck as we came and he had lapped at my blood in apology.

The captain left us alone in the guest room where we could shower. Bane stretched, I winced at a few cracks. "Might be enough room for both of us?" He gave me a sly look that faded quickly when I didn't quip back. He fully turned; "You know I wouldn't have, I. I'm not that kind of guy." I nodded; "I know, but I'd rather never repeat the experience and I don't want to shower anywhere near you either." Bane nodded eyes drifting during my little speech.

It's not that I didn't like him, as much as that mortified me. It's that I was Jedi and I was forbidden attachment and I was already attached to him. "I'm sorry." He muttered before making his way to the sonic. I hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, again. But, I just kept hurting him didn't I? I hurt everyone around me and for what? The order? As much as I upheld the code, I couldn't ignore what my feelings were. I loved easily and yet, it was hard to reconcile that with the code.

When he came out I went to shower myself, my mind racing. I knew he was hurting, Could just barely feel it in the force. I wondered if that was just a species thing or a Cad Bane thing. He was strong-willed after all, he's proven that when he'd repelled me, Mace, and Anakin for the most part. But, did that mean that he was capable of suppressing his presence in the force, was he, in fact, a bit force sensitive himself? Not nearly on the level of a Jedi that was for certain, but some people were naturally attuned to the force even though they couldn't use it in practical ways as full force sensitives could.

I stepped into the room and found it empty. Naturally, he'd left. Why would he stay when I pretty much told him I hadn't enjoyed it at all, which was a lie. Most of my experience had been my own hand, a few encounters while I was undercover here and there but mostly with females.

Bane was the second man to ever touch me in a sexual manner. I had enjoyed how attentive he was, the pollen helped as I didn't think about how wrong it was to have him rubbing against me in the most delightfully sinful way. In a more base Instinct wanted to explore just how good he could be if we were going to explore sex with each other.

It wouldn't happen but it was an interesting thought. But, I had to explain to him why that was because he obviously was hurt by my words and mistook that I hadn't enjoyed what had happened. I wish it hadn't, because then I wouldn't know what he tasted like, or what his hands felt like on my skin. The heated looks he could give and the pleased smirk on his face. I wandered from the room and found Anakin and Bane squaring off, that wouldn't do. "What are you two doing?" Anakin only glared at Bane who shifted away from me, hurt slipping out of the tight reigns he had on his emotions.

"Nothing." Bane slunk off and Anakin looked like he wanted to continue his argument. "Anakin, leave him. The Pollen left both of us a bit off-kilter." The pout he gave me only made me want to roll my eyes. "I'm not pleased that any of this happened." I snorted. "Trust me when I say that we aren't either. Leave him be, I'll talk with him but you need to not antagonize him."


End file.
